Stars We Saw That Day
by ninskirinaj
Summary: If love itself is unchanging, then so Aomine and Kise's love could be. Married for 3 years now, Kise secretly deals with Aomine's affair. Kise still loves him no matter what. But how long can he fight for their love that is dying? How long can Kise stay by Aomine's side knowing that he has been having an affair with Kise's bestfriend, Kuroko. Will his love for Aomine survive?
1. Back in December

Hello~

This is the first time I'll write a fanfic so please bear with me if its not that great of a story.

I'm not good in English so please understand, thank you 3

I love AoKise so much so I decided to write a story about them, I hope you guys enjoy! 3

Chapter 1: Back in December

 _Tick Tock_

Still lying on the bed, Kise listened to the clock as it ticked, quietly reminding him that it was still midnight.

 _Tick Tock_

Still listening to the clock, he shifted as slowly as he can, not wanting to wake the navy blue haired sleeping beside him.

 _Tick Tock_

Seeing his beloved sleeping so peacefully was enough. He felt like there was nothing more beautiful than what he was looking at that moment. Nothing more, nothing less. It was love.

 _Tick Tock_

Kise just kept on staring at Aomine, but he didn't stop listening to the ticking. Its not that he wanted to, its just that he can't. He can't help but listen, as if time was whispering him to listen well.

 _Tick Tock_

It was as if time was reminding him that that blissful moment with Aomine would end. In hours, it'll be gone. All will vanish. Aomine will be gone in the morning. He'll be working in the morning at his office. He'll be having lunch with his friends. He'll be sleeping at night, not by Kise's side of course.

 _Tick Tock_

Time was reminding Kise to not even ask for more. Aomine no longer loves him as much as he used to, back in December. Or how he used to love him these past years. Aomine is drifting slowly away. Away from Kise who, still loves him as much as he used to since December 12th. The day he first met Aomine.

 _Tick Tock_

 _Tick Tock_

 _Tick Tock.._

 _(Alarm clock rings~)_

The day he fell in love with Aomine Daiki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **T.T**

 **Im so sorry..I know its ugly but if you've read this...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ENDURING! I WUV YOU 3**

T.T

please do leave reviews so I can write a better one on the next chap 3


	2. Just You and I

Hello again 3

So here is another, prolly another update T.T

It's so short, I hope you guys don't get bored. T.T

Im so sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chap

Please I only own this fanfic, please dont steal, I wuv you! T.T

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its characters. Not a single thing from that great anime 3 All to the great author of Kuroko's Basketball 3

Chapter 2: Just You and I

When Aomine opened his eyes, Kise was already awake. Still lying on the bed, he turned to look comfortably on those hazel orbs staring intently on the ceiling. Kise's milky white skin brushed on the white blanket, his yellow hair glistened as it was hit by the sun's light. The windows were open, making the curtains swiftly get blown in. The white room just makes everything so beautiful. What's more was Kise. He's always so blooming like a pretty flower in summer. And Aomine married this beauty for three years now. The tanned man just looked at Kise, wondering what his beloved wife was thinking so early in the morning. For a second thought, it crossed his mind that Kise has been waking up so early these past months, earlier than Aomine.

Sneakily, Aomine slid his hand under the blanket, looking for Kise's slender legs. That was enough to get Kise's attention. Kise glared at him, then comfied himself by hugging the tanned man.

"You've got one hell of a trick to make me look at you," Kise kissed his husband. " Aomenecchi."

"Of course. I'd hate having a rival when it comes to your attention," the navy blue haired smirked. "Not to mention a ceiling." Kise just chuckled at his chest, making Aomine want to bite him. His wife is so beautiful. _Damn Kise's pretty face and seductive body._

What time will you be home tonight?" Kise whispered, tickling Aomine as he slide his pale hands up and down the blue haired's toned chest. That made Aomine shiver.

"I don't know." Aomine replied. He went under the blanket that was covering Kise's body. Kissing his wife's pink nipples, he let his right hand run on the slender legs. He caressed Kise's behind, then teasingly went in his tight hole. He heard Kise moaned from his loving fingers, as he went in deeper and hit Kise's sweet spot.

" Ahh...ahh..Aominecchi.." The yellow haired moaned, making Aomine hard. The tanned man took out his fingers and went up to kiss Kise. The kiss was long, but it was just only a kiss. Kise felt it. There was nothing but a shared kiss. _No love. Aomine is thinking of something else. Or... someone else._

Kise kissed him back, longing for the same love he felt during those three years of being married. He was sure he was about to cry that moment, when Aomine spread his slender legs and feeling Aomine's hard member plunging deep within him. The tanned man panted, as he kept on ramming inside Kise. Kise felt desire and that's it. He wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, clinging for support as he gets fucked four times this morning. He felt himself nearing to his last climax and so does Aomine. He felt hot. So hot that it was making him burn. But it wasn't his body. Nor was it from the searing pain in his back. It was his hazel orbs that was betraying him. _No love. No more. Nothing but lust. I still love you–but why?_

Mixed emotions drowned Kise. He hugged Aomine tightly as he cummed, Aomine too. When the tanned man tried to move to take a shower, Kise tightened his arms, not letting go of Aomine. Kise's face was facing the ceiling, he made sure that the tanned man can't see his face.

 _Aominecchi..._

"Let's stay like this for awhile, Aominecchi...," Kise whispered to his husband. " just for awhile."

Aomine smiled and closed his eyes while resting his head on Kise's chest. He smiled, not knowing those shiny tears falling from Kise's eyes. "Okay, let's stay like this."

Kise smiled. _Yeah..my love. Let's stay like this even if its just for awhile._ Kise stopped himself from trembling as he let his last tears fall.

 _Just you and I._

 _My love._

T.T so here's the short chap 2

Thank you so much for enduring 3

I wuv you all! T.T

I actually cried while writing this chap like, god my beloved Kise cried while Aomine was thinking of someone else. T.T

Thank you all! Please do leave reviews 3


	3. The Way We Were

Third chappy T.T

As always, its gonna be short but I hope you guys like it

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket nor its characters. Everything about that great anime is from its great author :3

Chapter 3: The Way We Were

Aomine stayed in the shower for hours, not caring that Kise has left for work. He's pretty wife is a model, and Aomine took Kise's busy hours as a chance to meet with Kuroko. He and Kuroko has been seeing each other for awhile now. Kuroko was Kise's bestfriend and a husband of Aomine's officemate, Kagami Taiga.

The tanned man has been having an affair with Kuroko since last month. His blonde wife would never know since they would always hide.

Aomine went out of the shower. He dried his hair, dressed for work then grabbed the sandwich along his way to work. Kise always prepare him sandwiches in the morning, before he leaves their apartment.

Aomine took a glance at the clock before hurrying to lock the door. He then left for the station, thinking of how he'd treat Kuroko later in bed tonight.

Meanwhile~

Kise went in the building quickly, he promised the agency that he'd always be early. And true, since he knew of Aomine's affair, there was no reason to mingle with him at home. A month has passed since that day in the tanned man's bedroom, that scene where Aomine and Kuroko had sex is still awfully clear in Kise's mind. Worst, it was there anniversary that day. At first of course, it was like hell. It hurt him so much that he cried out his heart for weeks. Then the day came when he finally got a hold of his senses. He finally accepted the fact that his husband no longer loves him. Kuroko has won over Aomine's heart. But of course, Kise still loves Aomine, no matter what he did—and still do behind his back. He hasn't told Aomine that he knows about his affair.

Kise smiled brightly at the people who greeted him along his way to the fifth floor, hiding every bit of hatred that's written on his pretty face. The blond then smiled before entering the VIP room at the corner office.

"Dazzling as ever, Ryouta." Haizaki, a tall man with braided black hair smirked at Kise as he closed the door behind him. Haizaki is Kise's partner for today's modelling theme.

Haizaki used to have gray hair but he prefered black, which was not what his agency wanted.

Kise just left his bag at the sofa, not giving a damn about what Haizaki said. "Where's the manager?"

"Why so cold, dear?" Haizaki whispered to the blond's ear, making Kise shiver and look at him with disgust. "Stop it, Haizaki. I want to end this shoot early, I have business to take care of afterwards."

"Chill, Kise. We have all day to be lovey-dovey."

"Shut up."

The manager called in Kise to have his first shoot, followed by Haizaki who seem to have been engrossed in watching the pretty blond's movements. They both went in the shooting room, leaving a bang as the door they disappear behind it.

Hours later and the the shoot finally ended. Kise rubbed his temple, his headache was not helping him during his tiring shoot earlier. He waved at his staff and manager, said goodbye then went straight for the station. He stopped by the same basketball court where all the members of the Generation of Miracles used to play. That court was where he first had a match with Aomine. It was his husband who encouraged him to play basketball, which is now his favorite sport. Both of them still play, but since work gets on the way, sometimes they have to stop playing basketball. Those were the days they were so into each other. _So in love with each other._

They were so in love. Those days and nights when nothing ever went in between their relationship. Those days when Aomine would always get off work early just to see Kise. And those nights when Aomine would stay awake just for their "loving" time. Those ever sweet days he'd skip practices and work just to have a date with Kise— _are now the days and nights that Kuroko never fails to interrupt. Those days are now the days Aomine would never go home early just to be with Kuroko and not with me. And those nights he'd stay awake and fuck Kuroko. Those ever sweet days are now the bitter days he'd skip work just to have a date with Kuroko._

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya._**

 ** _Kagamicchi's unfaithful wife._**

 ** _My bestfriend._**

 ** _Now, my rival._**

 **So there you have it. T.T**

 **Thank you for reading! I wuv you all!** T.T

please dont forget to review T.T


	4. If You Won't, Then I will

After a long hiatus omg, finally Fourth Chapter is out!

@Powerpuff-girl543 Thank you so much for the review I'll always do my best to write a good chap! Thank you

@EnjoyStories Thank you too!

Again, I do not own anything that has to do with Kuroko no Basket :3

oh, lemons ahead read at your own cost

Chapter 4: A Hint

* * *

Kise finally got home. He quickly took a shower then had dinner. He didn't wait for Aomine to get home, he went straight to bed. He was so tired that he didn't notice that Aomine slipped and slammed the door in the living room.

Aomine went home after he had a few shots of strong wine with Kuroko. After drinking, they had their night of sinful desire. Kuroko had lured the tanned man to sleep with him 'till midnight, leaving poor Kise all alone at home. Kuroko's dire intentions.

Aomine was a little lightheaded by the time he got home, he cursed when he saw that Kise hadn't turned off the lights in the living room, the lights made Aomine's head numb with sharp pain.

He took off his clothes, everything. He wanted to sleep in the sofa, but his head hurts so much that he forced himself to sleep in their room. Where his wife is sleeping cozily.

He locked the door after he went in and turned on the lamp near the door, just enough light to see anything. Just dim. Aomine settled his tanned built in the white sheets, he looked at his sleeping wife. Kise slept so beautifully, as if his face was still in modelling theme, _angelic._

Aomine, though drunk, kissed Kise's forehead. "I'm sorry, _Beautiful._ " He whispered as he cozily snucked his muscular arms, hugging his wife's waist.

If it wasn't so hard to hold back the tears then Kise wouldn't have to bite his lips, making sure Aomine did not notice.

For an hour, Kise made up his mind about the things that happened in their lives. He simply just stared in the room, trying to remember everything.

And after that, he finally made up his mind.

The next morning, Kise prepared everything for Aomine. He woke up early just for breakfast. Then he'd sometimes go visit Aomine at lunch and they'd eat together. Kise would always text Aomine to just enjoy after work, since Kise would be sleeping early.

Aomine wasn't shocked to see his wife start doing wifey things again after many months of just letting him be. The tanned man just got a little bothered. Kise kept on with his business taking care of Aomine for the past months, and he was so sure Kise would keep doing it in the future.

So sure.

(TimeSkip)

Months passed and it's already December. Their month. Kise happily went out of their house to go shopping, since it's also his and Aomine's day off.

went to grocery first then he went to buy roses, new suit for his husband then he went home.

Aomine hasn't arrived home yet, so Kise made quick cleaning and preparation and stuff. He hummed while he cleaned the house.

Tomorrow was the day he answered Aomine's love. Tomorrow is also the day he'll answer Aomine again. Their anniversary. 4th of December. So, before his husband got home, Kise made sure everything was ready. _Surprise._

* * *

Hours later, Aomine arrived. He smirked as he slowly walked his way to their dimly lit living room, the floor full of scattered roses. The air in the room filled with his favorite scent, Kise's.

Candles lit along the stairs up to their bedroom, Kise's scent grows stronger as he sneakily went in. Then he just got so drawn to the view he was seeing.

By the bed, his wife was standing holding a glass of wine. He looked so gorgeous. His blond hair teasingly hid his face. He looked so seductive. Kise was wearing Aomine's favorite black see-through polo sleeves, which was big to Kise's sexy, smaller body. His top went hanging enough to cover just above his wife's slender legs and that literally seduced Aomine to lust.

The tanned man went hugging Kise from behind, kissing his wife's neck then and now. Kise put down the glass to kiss Aomine.

" _Happy Anniversary..."_ Kise whispered. " _Aominecchi_." They kissed until Aomine finally let go of him to breathe.

The tanned man held Kise up, carrying him to bed.

Aomine hungrily marked his wife as he gently but needily spread Kise's legs. At first, Aomine wanted to prepare him since it's been weeks they didn't have sex, but he couldn't control his lust that he just shoved in to Kise's tight hole.

" _Aah... ahhnn.._ " Kise moaned from both pleasure and pain. "Be gentle...ahh..with me.. Aominecchi." Aomine didn't care though, which was typical of him. He just kept on going in and out of Kise, who was now moaning quite loudly.

" _You love it baby...I know."_ Aomine slammed into him. "Ahh...god you're so tight Kise..."

Not letting go of the blonde, he stood up and rammed deeply into the him. Aomine kept on hitting Kise's "sweet spot" so he got seductive moans from him.

" _Ahh...oh..more Aominecchi...hit it de-AAH!"_ Kise moaned loudly as Aomine went so deep in him, always hitting his sweet spot. A few moments later, both finally finished, panting heavily as if they did something so tiring. Well, it was tiring for Kise.

Aomine snuck his arms on Kise, hugging him like there's no tomorrow. The tanned man was so happy he got to taste his wife again. Kise just let him be, he just let his unfaithful husband do things he likes, because everything will be back to normal tomorrow.

Kise looked at Aomine's sleeping face, and he made the most of it.

Hours later, Kise's wide awake. He quietly moved out from the bed, making sure his husband won't wake up. The blonde went straight to the bathroom, cleaning everything Aomine touched.

 **From his fingers down to his lower body.**

 **Every part that Aomine touched was scrubbed with scorn.**

 **Kise hated him. Now**

 **But he could never lie that he once loved Aomine with all his heart. Everything is all but a memory to remember.**

 **As if he'll forget.**

Kise showered quick and went back to the bedroom, bringing out the luggage he prepared last night. He took his car keys and looked at Simone's sleeping face for the last time. He smiled.

 _"_ You know, I was the happiest when I married you, the love of my life. I could be never be more happy, if only your heart was mine— and mine only." he leaned from across the bed, he whispered.

 ** _Tick Tock_**

"Sleep well baby, I'm still happy that, at least, I was once the reason why you'd be smiling everyday. Since our highschool years."

 ** _Tick Tock..._**

 ** _Tick...Tock.._**

"But..., it's a little heartbreaking...that I'm no longer the person you need. I'm no longer the one who gets to feel your love. You're not letting go of me, but I'm hurting so much— maybe I am the one who should let you go now." Kise kissed him the last time.

 _Thank you, Aominecchi._

 _I love you, always._

* * *

Aomine woke up, hastily reaching for that warm body he'd always cuddle first thing in the morning. But he couldn't find it. He couldn't touch it, no more cuddle.

He went up and down, around the house looking for his beautiful wife, but he couldn't.

He's tracks stopped when he saw the sandwich and coffee in the kitchen. A letter was placed near it.

 _" **Aomine, you... were the one who made me play basketball, remember? That was just that. I never thought we'd fall in love with each other. Then, we actually got married.**_

 _ **Aomine, you know how much I loved you.**_

 _ **But how could you do this to me. We've been together for so long, we've been in love for so long. Why?**_

 _ **I'm asking you, but I'm not begging for an answer— because I know. I know the answer.**_

 _ **You fell out of love. For me. The love you're feeling right now, is no longer for me.**_

 _ **So darling, I will let you go.**_

 _ **Keep safe Aominecchi, I love you, always.**_

 _ **—Kise**_

 _

* * *

_

Aomine couldn't process what he had just read. But one thing's for sure.

That by the time he woke up, Kise was already gone.

 **His partner had left him.** **No more morning kisses. No more cuddles.** **No more love he gets everyday since three years ago.**

Now he's all alone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope y'all liked it.** **I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update. I was exiting senior high so I had lots of things to do at school** **Thank you everyone! Please continue to support**


End file.
